


We Did It When We Were Young

by fireflyeskies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion blinked her eyes open and leant up on her elbows to look over at Siobhan from the bed. Sunlight was streaming through the open window casting a glow on the other woman who appeared to be rifling through her wardrobe half-dressed, tea in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It When We Were Young

“Is this what I think it is?”

Marion blinked her eyes open and leant up on her elbows to look over at Siobhan from the bed. Sunlight was streaming through the open window casting a glow on the other woman who appeared to be rifling through her wardrobe half-dressed, tea in hand.

“What?” Marion mumbled blearily, rubbing absently at her eyes.

“This” Siobhan answered, pulling something from the very back of the closet and dropping it to the rumpled sheets before Marion.

It was an old jacket, worn leather held together by scuffed patches and uneven stitches. The coat was a far cry from anything else to be found in prim, proper Marion Bowles’ wardrobe and everything from the ratty old patches to the ‘S’ stitched into the inside pocket to the faded green white and orange flag wound around one cuff marked it as someone else’s.

“I’d forgotten I even had this still” Marion said picking it up and running one perfectly manicured nail over the collar of the thing.

“I’d forgotten I gave it to you”

Marion smiled at the long buried memory of that day oh so many years ago. They were but girls back then, Siobhan a little older but the both of them still too young and dumb and in love to care. It was December and though the streets were on fire the air was cold. Amidst the fighting and the rioting and the tiny war raging around them Siobhan noticed Marion shivering and handed her the jacket from around her own shoulders with a wide grin and a warm kiss pressed to her cheek. Marion pulled on the slightly too big coat and revelled in the warmth in the old leather and the smell of Siobhan lingering in the fabric.

“You were my own punk in shining armour” Marion laughed softly, the fierce look in Siobhan’s eye that day still burned into the fore of her mind.

“God I remember you calling me that. The lads thought you were bloody hilarious”

“You were though weren’t you? I had no idea what I was doing, no place being somewhere like that but you looked after me that whole day” Marion said with just the merest hint of a nostalgic sigh “You always did”.

Both women fell silent a moment and gazed down at the jacket, like them, now a relic of a time almost faded and forgotten. A new world taken root in it’s place.

“Put it on” Siobhan broke the silence with a nod at the jacket.

Marion shot her an amused smile, eyebrows raised before sliding out from beneath silken sheets and gracefully slipping into the jacket. Leather on bare skin familiar even after all of these years and still hanging off her narrow shoulders just a little. She smiled softly and nuzzled her nose into the worn collar. The smell of cheap cigarettes and the perfume Siobhan used to wear had long since faded away but the memory remained.

“Still suits you” Siobhan murmured before setting her tea down at the side of the bed and sinking to her knees on the mattress before Marion.

“It always did look better on you” she said with a wry chuckle, the gleam in her eye Marion’s only warning before being pulled by the lapels into a fierce kiss.

They were no longer those young and careless girls from all those years ago and there could be no pretending otherwise in this whole new war that found them on opposite sides of the field. But just for now, for these few fleeting moments they could forget. Convince themselves that _this,_ this right here was all there was, and all that mattered.


End file.
